The New Generation
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: Follow Rose, Scorpius, and Albus-along with the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan-as they learn about magic, life, love, war at Hogwarts. But will everything change as someone, or someones, are out to harm a Weasley? Mess with one, get them all and friend.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my latest story. I hope that you enjoy it. I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Becoming Friends**

Rose sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express with the rest of her family, all talking about the houses that the youngest two could be sorted into. James kept telling her and Albus to stay away from Slytherin and if they were sorted into that house what he would do to them.

"It doesn't matter. The house rivalry is so old and stupid," Rose said as she pulled her copy of _Pride and Prejudice _out.

"I have to agree with Rosie." Albus agreed as a bang was heard outside of the compartment, causing Rose to mark her book and stand up.

"What was that?" James asked as he and Albus stood up as well. Rose opened the door to see a boy with platinum blonde hair get shoved against the wall.

"No one wants you here, Malfoy," A fourth year growled to the boy against the wall. "Go back to where you came from."

"Leave him alone!" Rose shouted as she went to help the boy.

"Keep out of this, or I'll make you my next target." The fourth year sneered at Rose as James pulled his wand out and pointed it straight at the fourth year.

"Just try and hurt her." James threatened as the fourth year released the boy he called Malfoy. Rose helped him up and smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked as the boy nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." The boy smiled as Rose's smile widened.

"Good. I'm Rose Weasley. This is my cousin Albus Potter." Rose pointed to Albus as he waved from the doorway of the compartment. "And the baboon brandishing a wand is James Potter." Rose giggled as James glared at her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius waited for them to start going on about how he wasn't welcome, especially after what his family had done during the second wizarding war. To his surprise, Rose took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"That's a cool name. Come site with us," Rose stated as James and Albus disappeared back into the compartment.

"Sure, if the rest of your companions don't mind." Scorpius motioned to Fred, and the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan that was in the small compartment.

"They won't. If they do, then I'll hex them." Rose smirked as she led Scorpius into the compartment.

"Why would you hex us?" Fred asked as Rose and Scorpius sat down, Rose leaning against Scorpius' legs while he sat on the bench.

"If you had a problem with Scorp being here." Rose replied as she watched Fred look at Scorpius.

"No. We watched everything go down. Besides the old house rivalry, the Weasley/Malfoy feud is old as well." Fred smiled as he stuck a hand out to Scorpius. "Fred Weasley II."

"Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius shook hands with Fred before a girl with blonde hair held her hand out.

"Dominique Weasley." Scorpius shook hands with her as well before turning to a girl with dark hair.

"Roxanne Weasley." Scorpius smiled as he shook her hand as well.

"Lorcan Scamander," A blonde-haired boy held his hand out as Scorpius turned to him. "This is my twin Lysander." The boy pointed to another boy who looked like a clone of him.

"How many more people have to meet Scorp?" Rose asked as Albus shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone who met Scorp, leave and go find the trolley." James stood up with half the cabin and led the way out, leaving only two people Scorpius didn't know behind.

"Molly Weasley II." Molly shook hands with Scorpius before pointing to the sleeping person next to her. "This is Mika Longbottom. You can meet her later." Scorpius nodded his head before looking down at Rose.

"You do know that I can sit there, and you can have the bench." Scorpius watched as Rose smiled and shook her head.

"No it's okay. I might sit on James' lap when he gets back." Rose smiled as Scorpius just shook his head as the door opened and the Weasleys, Potter, and Scamander twins entered the compartment again.

"We have the goods. Rosie, up, and everyone else, place the goods on the floor." James motioned with his head as he talked as Rose got up and sat down on Scorpius' lap for a second.

"Sorry Scorp," Rose apologized as she stood up again.

"No problem." Scorpius smiled as he watched Rose sit down on James' lap. Soon everyone was eating the sweets and talking. Soon the train stopped at Hogsmead station and everyone got up and filed out.

"Firs' years! Ove' 'ere!" Hagrid shouted as Scorpius, Rose, and Albus went over to him. They waved to him before hopping into a boat.

"I can't believe that we are finally here!" Rose whispered excitedly as the boat landed at the dock on the other side of the Black Lake.

"I know…" Scorpius trailed off as he looked at the castle as they entered with the rest of the first years.

"I promise to be friends with you, no matter what house you're in." Rose took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Scorpius smiled and squeezed her hand back as Professor Longbottom came and led them into the Great Hall. Everyone listened to the Sorting Hat sing its song before people were called up and started to get sorted.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Neville called out as he watched the platinum-blonde haired boy, who was standing next to Rose Weasley, moved forward. Neville placed the hat on the boy's head, waiting with the rest of the hall for what house the boy would be sorted in.

_"What's this? You're a Malfoy, but you have so much quality for a house that has never been in your family. Better place you in…" _Scorpius heard the hat speak in his head before heard the hat shout out "GRYFFINDOR!"__Scorpius heard the table of the lions cheering as he went over there. The Weasleys and Potter that he met on the train, other than Rose and Albus, cheering louder and congratulating him.

"Great job Scorp," James said as he slapped him on the back. Scorpius smiled before turing to see that Albus was just called up. The hat was silent for a moment before sorting him into Gryffindor as well. Scorpius cheered with the others as Al came and sat down on his left side.

"Weasley, Rose," Neville called and half the table of Gryffindor smiled as the girl with flaming red hair went up and placed the hat on her head.

_"Great, another Weasley…how many of you are there?"_ The hat asked Rose in her head as she smirked at her family.

"_Many._" Rose answered back before the hat sighed and chuckled.

_"You have your mother's brains, your father's talent. But a great power, even greater than that of your favorite uncle's. Better place you with the rest of your lot… _Gryffindor!"  The hat shouted out after talking more to Rose. The whole table cheered again, half of it being the loudest of her whole family. Scorpius cheered loudly with the Weasley/Potter clan as Rose came and sat on his right side.

"So, Scorp, looks like we will be seeing each other a lot in the common room," Rose stated with a smile as Scorpius nodded his head. Rose smiled and soon everyone was eating before being told by the headmistress to go to bed. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius walked together as they followed Victoire Weasley to Gryffindor Tower.

"All right everyone, this is Gryffindor Common Room. Boys, your dorms are up the stairs to your left, girls the same to your right. Please remember the password, or the Fat Lady will not let you in. This means you Al," Victoire said as she pointed a finger at Albus.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. I have Rose and Scorp here to help me." Albus smirked as Rose and Scorpius looked at each other. Soon everyone went to bed, dreaming of different things.

_I'm finally here. Time to prove just how different I am from my father._ Scorpius thought to himself as he got into bed and curled up under the covers, determined to show how he was nothing like his father. Unknowingly to him, Rose was think the same thing-determined to show how different Scorpius was from his dad.

**A/N: Hey! So what do you think? Please read and review. Let me know if you want me to continue this. If I get enough people who want me to continue, then the next chapter will start the summer before their fourth year.**


End file.
